Once Upon a Slushy
by zombiebounce
Summary: It all started with a slushy. Then again, what in her life didn't start with a slushy? Faberry. No hate. Don't like slash, don't read.


**HEYYY**

**I'M BACK! WOO!**

**SO YEAH. FABERRY FLUFF HERE.**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN GLEE OR ELSE PUCKLEBERRY AND FUINN WOULD BE CANNON. DUR**

It all started with a slushy. Then again, what in her life didn't start with a slushy?

Wednesday morning Rachel Berry came to school early to practice her new solo for glee. She wasn't expecting the hockey team to be there already; clad in their sweaty practice uniforms and carrying that year's biggest fashion accessory, Big Quench styrofoam cups in all assorted flavors. The biggest boy in the group noted her first and nudged his friends and pointed. Smirks grew on all their faces as they began walking towards the brunette. She saw them coming and froze, looking around to try and find an escape. Before she could even take a step the boys had surrounded her, arms raised out.

Cold thick liquid covered her in seconds. The boys all laughed and cheered as she ran to her locked and pulled out her spare set of clothes. "See ya later Rainbow Berry!" the big one called out, sending them all into another round of laughter.

A pretty blonde in a Cheerio uniform stood off to the side watching the whole thing go down. She was Rachel go into the girls restroom and quickly followed while the boys kept on laughing, oblivious to either girl.

Rachel stood bent over the sink, trying to wash the colors out. Her hand was moving around blindly trying to grab the shampoo bottle sitting on the floor. The blonde leaned down and picked it up, holding it out right in front of Rachel's hand. With one swing to the left, Rachel's hand hit the bottle and she grabbed it, her hand overlapping the blonde's fingers.

Her head whipped up, droplets of water flying. "Quinn? What are you doing here?" she asked. The blonde, Quinn Fabray, just smiled and pulled the fold up chair out from the corner.

"I forgot my history homework last night. I had to come in early to finish it" she answered while opening the chair and setting it down in front of the sink. Rachel just stood there watching her, too shocked that someone was actually helping her to say anything. Quinn chuckled and gently pushed her down into the seat. The shampoo smelled like some kind of exotic fruit and it made Quinn smile as she massaged it into Rachel's scalp.

"You have really nice hair," she complimented Rachel as she rinsed the shampoo out. A pink towel sat on the ground.

Rachel reached down and grabbed it. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? You hate me." She began to dry her hair, keeping her eyes focused on the floor. Not wanting to see the look of reason she knew was going to show on the blonde's face once she realized what she was doing, helping the freak, but it never came.

A slight frown and a look of quilt was all that crossed over her face, followed by a soft sigh. "I never hared you. I just…I wanted to be popular so bad that when I saw the other kids making fun of you, I just sorta followed along. I'm sorry. You don't deserve any of this. And truth be told; I actually really like you."

Blinking, Rachel just looked at her. She was shocked; Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio and arguably the most popular girl in school, admitted to liking her. That couldn't be happening, it had to be a dream or some chest '80s movie.

"Really?" she asked in a quiet un-Rachel like voice.

Quinn laughed and grabbed the clean clothes out of their plastic bag. "Of course. I know it seems hard to believe, considering all the things I said and did to you, but I plan on changing that. Trust me on this, I like you. I like you a lot more then I probably should," she handed the garments to her and kissed her cheek before walking away. Right as she got to the door she stopped and looked back at Rachel. "See you in glee. I'll be sure to save you a seat." With that one last smile she left, leaving a shocked Rachel sitting in the middle of the restroom, holding her cheek, and grinning her signature 100 watt smile.

And thus, once upon a slushy, Faberry was born.

**TEEHEEE**

**3**

**REVIEW! **

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
